Janet Jackson's Dance Dance Revolution
by Wongvhan
Summary: Dean took Castiel to a hunt in a game arcade. Guess in which machine the ghost decided to haunt! Rate T for language


"Cas? Hey Cas!" Dean nudged his friend who seemed to be completely lost in their surroundings.

"What is this place called, Dean?" Castiel tilted his head at the sight.

"You have never been to an arcade?" Dean raised his eyebrow. The angel frowned for an answer. "Of course you have never been to an arcade." Dean concluded."Well, an arcade is where you play games. If you're 10, it is kinda awesome actually. This one is a little bit old but there is some neat stuff you need to check out" Dean walked his way to the nearest box with two plastic guns attached.

"House of the Dead" He grinned, winked. "You know, I used to get high score at this in every single arcade in the west coast." Twiddling the blue gun in his hand, Dean's mind drifted off to faraway childhood when he did not have to practice shooting real target.

"What is that?" Castiel asked, pointing his chin to two girls who were dancing in synchronize on a platform in front of a machine with loud upbeat music and a neon sign that said "Dance Dance Revolution".

Dean paused for 2 seconds, trying to come up with the answer. "That… is not our division." Dean finally answered after a beat pause. "Come on, Cas. We've got work to do"

Dean Winchester was usually right more than wrong. This case was the latter. It turned out the spirit haunting this arcade was holding a grudge specifically against the dance game. He would reveal himself if the player had enough potential to be a high score challenger. Then the ghost would force you to dance till death, unless you could actually beat him, of course. They waited till almost midnight to break-in to the arcade to perform the exorcision.

"So, you're saying I have to outdance this doucheghost?" Dean shouted at the phone. None other than Sam was on the line.

"Apparently, yeah" Trying really hard not to laugh, Sam's concern did not show much enough.

Dean cut off the phone. Unwillingly, he took off his jacket.

"Dean" Now that was a concern from an angel. Though Dean who was now stretching his legs, said "We cannot let there be another victim. I'll footloose this son of a bitch. Watch me"

Wrong again. The second _Have You Ever Been Mellowed_ started, Dean missed the beat. His eyes-feet coordination was clumsy. His balance was so awful he almost fell a few time. "What the hell!" Dean cursed when the machine gave him a D+ for the session. "That didn't happen" He scolded the angel. "Screw pop!"

Instead of listening to Dean's whining, "Allow me" ,Castiel shove Dean aside. Seemed more determined than usual, he put a coin in the machine and decidedly chose _Butterfly_. Castiel was not playing game nor he was dancing. He became one with the music. His movement flowed with the beat. Not only his feet stomped precisely, his arms swung in the way that screamed joy and freedom. The heavy trench coat flew and swirled effortlessly around the angel who glowed of happiness himself. "This is entertaining, Dean." The angel said while the machine echoed _"You Are a Dancing Machine"_ in the background.

"You prick. Since when do you John Travolta?" Dean cursed again, though he was not sure why.

Castiel's eyebrow knotted together. "We're supposed to master this game in order to exorcise the ghost, Dean. That is, if you still think it matters."

"Of course it matters! Why else would we be here anyway!" Dean's voice grew louder.

"Then let me do your my job - your job." Castiel said, his voice low and commanding.

Dean swallowed, but there was no way he would give up. "That's it, Mr. Hairspray. You ain't got no juice to do this alone." Frustration turned into competition, Dean walked up on the platform beside the angel. "Pick the music, Player 1." Dean ordered, waiting for Castiel to choose.

And when Castiel made his choice…

"Janet Jackson? Seriously man? Seriously?" Dean almost threw a tantrum.

Castiel sighed, obviously annoyed.

_**Doesn't matter what your friends tell you.**_

The song hit off. It was not so slow that Dean couldn't pick the beat up. He got a few perfect while Castiel had already made a 40 combo.

**_Doesn't matter what the eye is seeing coz' I'm in love with you inner being._ **

Yeah, he could actually feel the beat. He could do this too. Dean's mood started to brighten up. Castiel noticed that. He enjoyed the routine himself but it would be so much better if Dean enjoyed this, too. So, the angel clued in the hunter. "Follow my lead."

Castiel's movement had become clearer to Dean's eyes. The hunter eagerly followed his friend's moves, felt like going back to his teenage years once again. Dean, of course, panted since he was the only mortal in the pair. They danced in synchronize, took turn to hit the solo dance, and eventually smiled and laughed at each other while dancing.

_**And I can't believe you're mine. **_

The song ended, the ghost hadn't showed up, together they only got a B grade. But hey, the night was still young, and only two could make a good dance great.


End file.
